


Bus Stop

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fem!Vegard, Genderbending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!Vegard named Elaine. Ylvis kink meme prompt from tumblr. anything with Vegard as a female named Elaine. So I made it about my favorite song. They meet at a bust stop in England without a shelter and Bård shows up just in time with an umbrella, saving the day - and Elaine’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my favorite romance song I wish I could have a romance like, Beez In Da Trap-- I'm kidding ; 'Bus Stop' by The Hollies /w\ can be found here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MItfcpImpz4
> 
> This puts my word count at over 30k in 7 days...
> 
> For five facts about me:  
> http://ylviscestanon.tumblr.com/post/79781178571/once-you-get-this-you-have-to-say-5-nice-things-about

It was March, the rainy season, and while it wasn't late enough for the last bus to have come through – there was no last bus, the buses never stopped running – she had caught the bus pulling away where it'd be another twenty minutes before next bus showed up.

She somehow found herself out this late, and it was just unfortunate – she pouted, why did the work party go on so late? And she hated such functions like that, she was a behind the scenes worker, and beyond that, she was a foreigner – even though she knew her English was excellent, Elaine would get bothered and tripped up over certain words and it would be a mess.

It would be a worse mess than the humidity was doing to her frazzled hair, the curls poofing and splitting at the ends and she huffed and puffed silently – until the rain started to fall, and then the Norwegian girl with her long dark curls pulled her purse close to her, cursing the fact she had to be at the one bus stop that didn't have a shelter in all of Manchester.

Starting as a light drizzle, she was afraid this would do even more damage to her hair. She just stood straight and narrow, her thin lips pursed, her dress hugging her curves, as a gentleman walked up to her, prepared with an umbrella and he was ready to use and employ it.

Bård was from Norway, an implant from a far away country, and he didn't know it at the time but so was Elaine. All he saw was a lady in need, and when he came up to her, before the drizzle got too dreadful, he offered his umbrella out to her.

“Need a little bit of help here, miss?”

And he wasn't used to being so kind in England, he wasn't used to doing things like offering out his umbrella to folks – but she shot him a quick look of desperation and nodded, a smile on her lips, even though she never gave smiles, not in England. She could tell from his hint of an accent that he was someone she could maybe be used to, and she huddled under the shelter for protection quickly.

“I must say, thank you. You showed up just in time.”

Not that she had been expecting him, but it was nice that he had shown up. He detected it to, the hint of Nordic clamor to her voice, and he smiled and commented on it as he held the shabby black large umbrella above them.

:”Tell me, what is a beautiful girl like you's name?Where do you hail from? It's not Norway, is it?”

Elaine gave a small shocked gasp at the guess, and she enthusiastically nodded. Her normal sense of humor would have her joking and saying that no, she was a Swede, or something like that, but she felt charmed by this blonde longer haired man, who was saving her from having to wring out her hair outside of her apartment as it was soaking wet from the rain.

“Yes, yes, thank you – I do come from Norway, how did you know Jeg heter Elaine.” She introduced herself and Bård was smiling, smiling so much larger than he should have been. There was a Dane and a Swede at his company, but it was nothing like home, nothing really like actually hearing his native tongue regained a feeling in him, the type f feeling that he didn't want to go in depth about but it was nice.

“Not bad, Elaine. I'm glad I met you – actually, my name is Bård, so I don't fit in quite as well as you may, you know, how no one has the å on their keyboard, and no one can write it.... but I feel lucky to have met you.”

And he did, but he went quiet from there – there was a moment of serendipity, as if they were meant to meet so late at night being the only two waiting on the bus, and they just smiled at one another slowly, shyly.

“So now you have nothing to worry abut, you have a big, strong, tall Norwegian to protect you.”

“Oh?” Elaine asked, looking up at him. “You served military time?”

He kind of was shot down at that, but he still kept smiling, laughing. He usually had a sort of natural charm with women, and it wasn't about to disintegrate.

“No, I did civil service, But still! A beautiful woman like you – you have to be careful in a sleazy place like this, I mean, what bus stop has no shelter in this day and age? Just come on, now.” He brushed it of, shaking his head with a smile.

Elaine knocked into him with a smile, her hair kept back by a band as frazzled as it was. Once the bus came by, they both gave each other a look, and then gave the bus driver a look – they would stay another twenty minutes, talk a bit longer, and things would go on like that.

\- - -

It was two weeks before they saw each other again, but Bård has his umbrella to protect against the elements, and Elaine's untreatable hair was the same as always no matter what she did to it. It turned out though that Bård moved in to an apartment complex near her, so they'd be seeing each other every day – something that brightened up both of their days on the inside, something they wouldn't explicitly show even after their late night talk.

They'd get home around the same time too, and throughout the unpredictable weather they would always stand outside of the shelter and share Bård's umbrella. Sometimes on the way home, she would go shopping and show Bård what she bought – something that didn't really excite Bård, but he'd feign through interest in every last bit of it because at least he didn't have to go shopping with her.

Eventually sometime through their escapades it did stop raining frequently, but Bård, the big old puppy that he was, always brought his umbrella with him and Elaine would always stand under it with him. It was something that caused him immense happiness, that he could find someone who was even from his hometown of Bergen all the way out here, and they enjoyed one another's company immensely.

It just became a thing, through wind and rain and shine, for him to have the umbrella no matter what. Sometimes English folk would look at them funny, but all he could think was that Elaine was beautiful, Elaine was his, Elaine with her slightly tanned skin and great sense of humor and her big brown eyes with dark eye lashes – they looked like quite a pair, the both of them did, but neither of them cared. Their lives were turning into something that seemed to sound like an old love song, and they would take full advantage of the hand holding and the small stolen kisses – because while they were in public they may have not been much for going beyond holding hands but...

Privately, they could rock the others' world. It wasn't too long before they were moving in together, sometime in December, as it was cold, even though it was no where near as cold as it was back home in Norway.

But it was around then that Bård began shopping for rings, because even as goofy as he was, he wanted to marry this girl before he accidentally ended up getting her pregnant or something of the sort happened. He wanted to take her back to Norway to meet the folks, and he told her to take time off, but not what for, and he booked their itineraries.

Going on and meeting both of their parents, well, it went well. It turns out Elaine's parents wished she had met a man who was something a bit more than a musician, but Bård made very good money doing what he did. He was able to win them over with his charm anyway.

When they went out to dinner at a nice restaurant, bot families together, and he had the ring delivered to Elaine on top of her dessert – she could not have been happier, and neither could he have, thinking all back to how that silly umbrella brought him to a vow.

\- - -

They did end up moving back to Norway, solely because they wanted to raise their children there. Elaine was pregnant not too far after the wedding, so their wedded bliss continued to snowball – both of them had wanted children, and this was perfect. They found a house a bit far off from the city, with a red picket fence and a red roof, with extra bedrooms to bring up a family – and all in all, they ended up having three kids.

They raised them very similar to how both of them had coincidentally been raised – with the ability to pursue inevitably whatever dream they wanted to, but they would first nudge the children to academic pursuits like piano and violin and cello and then let them decide after that what they wanted to do.

One of them decided they wanted to try aerial silk after seeing it performed at the circus, and the two parents decided they couldn't have their child do something potentially dangerous without closer supervision – do Bård signed up as well, and it turned out he was really, really flexible and good at it even if their child lost interest.

But even as the years went on, even as their children grew older, two things never changed: they never lost interest in one another, they stayed as enamored with each other as they had been the first day they had met, and Bård kept the shabby, black umbrella, way past it's use, after many replacements had come and gone, and whenever they saw a bus stop without a shelter they both simultaneously smiled.


End file.
